


It's Hard to Let Go

by mythic0wings



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new shape, a new fit, a new lease on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Let Go

It's a new shape, a new fit, a new lease on life. It's a step toward feeling better and a step toward regaining control over himself. Control he lost back in the desert and has wanted back so desperately. He had crashed and burned only to get back up again.

Briefly his fingers ghost over the triangle of light not quite blotted out by his dark t-shirt and a strange smile curves his mouth. Not many people can say they've forged an element can they?

Starkonium. Most would assume that he named it after himself, and hell, maybe he did. As he remembers the outtakes Fury gave him he isn't so sure, even if the thought of his father still lights anger in him. It's an old hate, deeply ingrained to the point of being an automatic reaction. He's fought tooth and nail and brains to create his own shadow of greatness, remembrance.

Now though... his father has inadvertently saved his life years after dying. At this moment he can't be sure if he'll ever get over that hate, but for now it doesn't matter. He's alive and he's going to put this synthetic element to use. Crafting weapons is behind him even if they still try to come back and kill him.

Then Pepper is calling him and he has to leave his room or she'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. on his ass too. He can figure this out later, solve the new sensation of confusion over the subject when he isn't so busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think of it! Hopefully I didn't botch Tony's personality. x3 I also apologize if I got the name of the element wrong, as my shallow digging turned up quite a few names.


End file.
